


Unfamiliar

by modernlaurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, basically lafayette is cute and clueless, john and alexander make fun of them bc theyre assholes but good assholes, laf breathes and hercules cries bc hes so soft, language barrier and stuff, some angst but like not rlly its mostly v v fluffy, thomas gives 'bad' advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernlaurens/pseuds/modernlaurens
Summary: Lafayette needed a new start - so he moved to the place where all dreams come true: the Big Apple.However...there's one problem with that: Lafayette is shit at English.





	Unfamiliar

Lafayette knew that what he had done was stupid.

He moved from France – the only place he ever really knew – to America without thinking twice about it at the time. France offered him nothing. He lost nearly his whole family and he needed to _get away_. So, yeah, at the time, America seemed like a good option.

It was large – especially New York, which is where he went. Sure, he knew it would be nothing like France. It was dirtier, slightly more hectic but the bustling in the streets were nearing the same. At least, the same during popular tourist months.

You see, though, there was one thing that Lafayette really didn’t keep in mind before he completely hopped countries and that was the language barrier.

For some reason, he thought America. Why didn’t he go to Canada? At least they slightly know French – at least their signs translate from English to French. But alas, he’s here, stuck in America where their second language is Spanish.

_Fucking Spanish._

Don’t get Lafayette wrong – he knows English. But he’s not able to speak it.

He knows what people are saying when they speak to him, he can read it, he can write it, but  _God forbid_ he speak it. He gets jumbled over his words and forgets things and his accent makes everything incredibly difficult.

He’s okay, though. If you give him some time.

However, no one seems to have time in New York City.

The only thing hes gotten good at is saying ‘hello’, ‘I am sorry’, and butchering the pronunciation of expensive coffees when he tries to order one.

He has yet to find a job, too.

He has also yet to find a home.

He’s pretty good with money so hes been sleeping in motels – hotels when he wants something nicer. Lafayette doesn’t exactly want to rent out a whole apartment to himself so hes been keeping a lookout on people who are looking for roommates, maybe.

Lafayette is a pretty outgoing guy. He hates being alone and he needs someone. One of the other reasons he left France, probably. Everyone there knew him as royalty and rich. Sure, France doesn’t have monarchy anymore, but people tried to get to him to get to his money.

Here, no one knows who he is. Or what he is.

He can stop using the ‘marquis’ title. Stick to Lafayette.

That’s all anyone needs to know for now.

Lafayette accidentally bumped shoulders with someone as he walked down the street, flinching back and squeaking quietly. The man – the man who he bumped into – looked down at him with shocked eyes and then concern, “I’m sorry,” He rushed quickly.

Lafayette smiled a little bit and shook his head, “Okay.” He said. He doesn’t exactly know to use ‘it’s’ at the beginning of that sentence.

He didn’t realize it come off as rude.

“Okay?” The man raised his eyebrow. He’s big – buff. Slightly taller than Lafayette but not by much. His skin is dark and he’s wearing a beanie despite the hot weather.

“...Yes.” Lafayette spoke slowly, cautiously. Americans have a tendency to blow up over small things.

Theoretically and literally.

“You’re not from around here, are you?” The man asked – all Lafayette was able to pick apart was ‘you’re not here are you’.

He assumed, though. And shook his head, “I am from France.”

“I can tell. Accent.” The man wiggled his finger. Lafayette understood what he said that time. All of it.

Lafayette nodded shyly, “I am sorry.” He said.

“Oh. Me too.” The man looked around. Despite them being in the middle of a rushing sidewalk, they didn’t move. The man held out his hand, “My names Hercules.”

Lafayette followed Hercules’ words, shaking his hand slowly, “My name is Lafayette.”

“Lafayette.” Hercules repeated. He hummed, “Cool.”

Lafayette softly nodded and looked around. He thought for a few seconds, over and over in his mind, “Go I must.”

Hercules’ eyebrows furrowed. Lafayette realized he butchered the sentence as soon as it came out of his mouth, “I...” Lafayette paused, “Must go.”

“Of course.” Hercules said. “Hey, what’s your number, though? I don’t want you walking around the city without much knowledge of the language. If you need help you can call me.”

Lafayette looked at him with a blank face.

Hercules chuckled, “Your number.” He said simply.

“Oh!” Lafayette exclaimed. He began to spit out French numbers. Then paused, “Phone?” He asked, scrunching his nose up bashfully. Hercules smiled, amused. For the first time since he moved here, Lafayette has managed to meet someone who didn’t get irritated at his lack of knowledge.

Hercules passed Lafayette his phone and Lafayette quickly wrote his number in. He made his contact name ‘Lafayette’ with a smiley face that has his tongue out (it’s his favourite) and he passed it back to Hercules.

“Cool.” Hercules sent him a quick text to make sure Lafayette had his number, “I’ll see you around?”

“Yes.” Lafayette smiled at Hercules again as the man waved, walking away.

***

“You guys don’t understand. He was the cutest man ever.” Hercules waved his fork around in the air as he looked at his two best friends, Alexander and John. They’re sitting in a small diner right now, Hercules munching on a salad. He’s always been healthy.

He was just telling them about Lafayette and how fucking cute he was. He had such an innocent look in his eyes. Confused, hopeful, somewhat scared.

“Seems like he doesn’t know much. How long has he been here?” John asked, leaning his hand over to Alexander’s plate and grabbing a fry. Alexander was about to complain and protest but decided against it.

“No idea. We didn’t get that far. He doesn’t speak English very well.” Hercules responded, “He seemed to understand me alright, though. Not when I spoke large sentences.”

“You should get him to hang out with us sometime. I can translate for him if he gets stuck.” Alexander suggested and God bless his soul. Alexander is fluent in a few languages – German, French, Spanish, and English. He knows a bit of Latin, too. Somehow.

“I’ll bring it up to him. I don’t want to freak him out or anything.” Hercules said.

“I doubt you’ll freak him out.” John assured, “He probably needs a friend or two. Of course, assuming hes only been here for a short while.”

“Ugh.” Hercules rolled his head back, “I’ll ask. And you guys are going to lose your shit when you see him. He’s a God, I think.”

“A God? More god-like than John? Eh...doubtful.” Alexander mumbled under his breath. He smiled.

Alexander and John have been dating for nearly 5 years now. Hercules met them when they were close to celebrating their 5 month anniversary, to put it into perspective. They’re absolutely in love with each other, still in the ‘honeymoon phase’ as they put it.

Hercules admires it – he wishes, only wishes, that he had someone like that.

It’s hard to find someone like that, though. Especially because Hercules doesn’t have many friends.

He has Alexander and John, three girls who are sisters named Eliza, Angelica and Peggy (whom he doesn’t see that much of) and he’s somewhat acquainted with Thomas Jefferson and James Madison – two men who John and Alexander hate and whom Hercules doesn’t care that much about. They’re alright.

He only really hangs out with Alexander and John, though. Which is alright.

It just doesn’t give him too many chances to ‘mingle’. He isn’t in a rush, though. He’s only young and has a lot of time.

Besides, it’s not like he was single for those 5 years that hes known Alexander and John. Hes dated a few people – someone for two years (her name was Elizabeth. Kind girl, but Hercules was more into her as a friend) and a few people for a few months.

No one he wants to settle down with yet.

“Yes.” Hercules finally said. He raised an eyebrow, “More God-like than John.”

“You know...that should offend me.” John reached over to grab another fry from Alexander but Alexander swatted his hand away. The bastard has his own fries, “But I’m too excited for you to be irritated.” John narrowed his eyes at Alexander who narrowed his eyes right back.

“Well, if he’s that good looking,” Alexander soon gave in and handed John a fry. John grinned cockily, “I have to see him.”

“You will. Maybe. Hopefully. I’ll text him eventually. What should I say?”

“Keep it simple.” Alexander leaned back in his chair and wrapped an arm around John’s waist. “Don’t overwhelm him.”

“Alright.” Hercules smiled. He tapped his fingers against the table.

***

Lafayette  was going to , for the first time in a while,  hang  out with people.

Hercules, the kind man who bumped into him in the street, asked if he wanted to go over his apartment to hang out with him and his friends – Alexander and John, apparently. He said that Alexander was fluent in French and could translate.

Lafayette agreed without thinking twice.

_Then_ he stood in the run-down motel room, saying ‘Alexander’ and ‘Hercules’ repeatedly so he wouldn’t butcher them when he has to say their names.

He’s fairly familiar with the name John. Unless, with his luck, they somehow pronounce it differently.

Lafayette is almost positive they don’t.

He left all of his things in the motel room besides his phone and tiny French to English dictionary that he carries with him like a bible. It is his personal bible currently. Every other bible can fuck off because this small thing is his lifesaver.

Hercules told Lafayette to meet him at Starbucks – apparently there’s one a few minutes away from where Lafayette was staying. (Lafayette gave a brief description of the place. He didn’t tell Hercules that he was staying in a Motel tonight. He wasn’t going to lay that on a person he had just met).

But Hercules seemed to know where he was, thankfully.

Lafayette walked down the street, avoiding as many people as possible until he got to the green store. He read and reread the name a few times, making sure it said Starbucks. He pulled open his phone, checked the spelling, and then nodded.

This is the place.

He walked inside.

Right away his ears were hit with people speaking English, words he didn’t understand thrown around. He searched around the coffee shop. His eyes landed on Hercules and his heart jumped.

He isn’t wearing a beanie today, but a bandana. He has a beige cardigan on and he looks...wonderful.

Sitting across from him is two men. One with curly hair up in a ponytail and freckles and another man with straight, black hair in a ponytail. They all look beautiful.

Lafayette took a deep breath and walked towards them.

“Oh! Lafayette!” Hercules exclaimed as he looked to the left and saw Lafayette walking towards him, “Sit.” He said simply. Lafayette smiled shyly and sat down next to Hercules, across from the man with black hair.

“Je m’appelle Alexander.” The man with black hair held out his hand and Lafayette shook it softly. He felt comfort overcome him at the words – it was a simple phrase, anyone could learn it, but hearing a language that he knows every word to is...it’s nice.

“And...I’m John.” The curly haired guy smiled, held his hand out too. Lafayette shook it.

“Je suis Lafayette.” Lafayette beamed.

“Oh, we know.” John snorted. Lafayette listened closely, “Hercules won’t stop gushing about you.”

Lafayette furrowed his eyebrows, cocked his head to the side a little bit. He understood most of the sentence aside from ‘gushing’.

Alexander, sensing his confusion, rushed out a translation.

Lafayette flushed red, “Oh.” He squeaked.

“Shut up.” Hercules rolled his eyes. Lafayette turned his head to look at him, “I haven’t.”

“Yes you have.” John snorted. Alexander kept his eyes on Lafayette’s face, making sure the man knew what was going on. Lafayette understood what they were saying right now. “He called you a God.”

“A...God?” Lafayette asked slowly, “How...?”

“Because you’re hot.” John hummed, “He isn’t wron—,”

“Alright!” Alexander exclaimed. He grabbed John’s hand, “Babe. Sh.”

“What? I’m being honest.”

“And I’m getting jealous.”

John scrunched his nose and laid a head on Alexander’s shoulder. Lafayette smiled at them and pointed, “You two...together?”

John nodded, “Five years.”

“I’m the third wheel.” Hercules spoke and smiled. He didn’t know what else to say – hes been looking at Lafayette the whole time. How can a man be so adorable? “All the time. Every day. And they recently moved out, too.” Hercules scoffed.

“Well...we can’t be roommates forever.” Alexander laughed.

“And now I need to find a new one.” Hercules rolled his eyes, “So...should we go to my apartment now? It’s only a small walk.”

Lafayette understood bits and pieces. He turned to Alexander. Alexander translated softly.

“Oh. Oui.” Lafayette pursed his lips, “Yes.” He rephrased.

“Some words are common here.” Hercules stood up. Lafayette did, too, “You can use oui.”

“Can I?”

“Oui.” Hercules grinned. Lafayette did, too. Hearing French come from his mouth was adorable.

Alexander and John shared a knowing look – the two had only seen each other twice and they’re already smitten.

“C’mon!” John exclaimed, disturbing the atmosphere of the Starbucks. He grinned sheepishly, grabbing Alexander’s hand as the two stood.

***

“This...” Lafayette paused when him, Hercules, Alexander and John stepped through the front door of Hercules’ apartment. Lafayette turned to Alexander, rushing out something in French that John nor Hercules could understand. Alexander grinned.

“He said that the apartment is nice.” Alexander said towards Hercules.

And it is.

It’s ten times nicer than the Motels and Hotels hes been staying at the past few weeks and it feels home-like. Like those cliche American apartments with multiple things that serve no purpose other than to give memories and look cool.

“Thank-You.” Hercules smiled genuinely at Lafayette. Lafayette smiled back at him, eyes glowing. It’s nice to be around people – kind people, that is. Even if he isn’t too sure of how to speak their language yet. He’ll learn.

He doesn’t give up easily. 

“There’s not too much we can do. We can watch Netflix – oh!” Hercules exclaimed, “Mario Kart. We can play Mario Kart. Do you have that in France?”

Lafayette raised an eyebrow at Hercules. He giggled quietly as Alexander answered for him.

“They have video games in France, Herc.”

“Right...” Hercules bounced on his heels, “Sorry. Want to play that?”

“Oui.” Lafayette nodded. Hes only played Mario Kart around once or twice in his life – hes never been a big fan of games and things like that. Besides, he spent most of his time when he was in France dancing, going to school, and doing homework.

He didn’t have much time for anything else.

But, hey, this is what Americans do, right? They play video games and eat a lot of junk food and apparently drink underage a lot.

“Dope.” Hercules walked towards the lounge. Lafayette furrowed his eyes at Alexander.

“It means cool.” Alexander said. John grinned at Lafayette, Lafayette grinned back.

Hercules set up the game and Lafayette watched him – not set up the game, but he watched as Hercules furrowed his eyebrows, bit his lip, and focused on what he was doing. He’s simply setting up a game but somehow he makes it look more important than it actually is.

The man is beautiful.

Alexander nudged John’s arm and nodded once towards Lafayette. John giggled.

“Okay!” Hercules stood up quickly, then sat down right next to Lafayette on the sofa. Lafayette’s heart jumped. He scooted over a little bit but his arm is still pressed against Hercules’, “Fair warning: I will beat you.”

“No.” Lafayette said simply, “I you.”

Hercules smiled – fairly fondly – at Lafayette. How could someone not speaking English correctly be so cute?

“Psh.” John scoffed, “I’m the boss.”

“Babe. You suck.” Alexander rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Not this time.” John shook his head. Hercules handed a controller to each.

***

So, John did lose.

So did Alexander.

So did Hercules.

They all lost...to Lafayette...each time.

And they played 10 rounds.

“Wow.” Lafayette grinned, cockily. “I did not know I was...good.”

“That was a good sentence.” Alexander commented quickly. And then, “Also; fuck you.”

“Thank-You,” Lafayette beamed, “and fuck you.”

“You’re corrupting his innocent mouth.” Hercules murmured. He’s normally very pissy when he loses against Alexander or (very, very rarely) John. However, losing against Lafayette was a completely different story apparently.

“Just because he’s not good at English doesn’t make him innocent, Herc.” John rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest like a pissy baby.

“He’s innocent to me.” Hercules joked and wrapped an arm around Lafayette’s shoulders. Lafayette stopped himself from melting into the touch. He had only met Hercules around a week ago. He shouldn’t be this attached so soon.

“I am not.” Lafayette murmured. He grinned as Hercules rolled his eyes jokingly.

“Can’t let me have this one thing?”

“Non.”

Hercules smiled widely at Lafayette. Alexander stood up, “I have to leave now – work tomorrow,” He looked down at John, “You coming?”

“Mm. Yeah.” John stood up as well, grabbing Alexander’s hand. He smiled at Lafayette, “It was nice to meet you! See you again?”

“Oui!” Lafayette exclaimed, “We hope.”

John and Alexander smiled once more and Lafayette and left. Lafayette and Hercules sat in silence for a little while. Hercules didn’t want to spit off and start speaking a lot, scared he’d confuse Lafayette, and Lafayette doesn’t want to speak because he’s not the best at English. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself.

“So,” Hercules finally spoke. Lafayette looked at him. He flushed upon realizing that Hercules’ arm is still around his shoulder. Hercules seemed to notice at the same time and snatched his arm back quickly. He cleared his throat, “Where do you live exactly?” He asked, “That part of town is mostly Motels and gas stations.”

Lafayette licked his bottom lip – he understood everything Hercules just said, thankfully. “Motel.” Lafayette said, “No home. Not yet.”

“Wait, seriously?” Hercules’ eyebrows furrowed. Lafayette nodded, “How long have you been in America?”

“Erm...” Lafayette pursed his lips, “one month.”

“And you’re, what, jumping from motel to motel?”

Lafayette nodded, “It has been working.” He paused – tried his best to string together a large sentence, “English is not very good. I will wait until it is.”

“To find a house?”

Lafayette nodded.

“God, man,” Hercules shook his head, “You can stay with me, if you want? Until you find a place. I’ve been meaning to look for another roommate since Alexander and John left.”

Lafayette ran Hercules’ sentence over in his mind for a little while. He then hesitated, “Are you sure?”

“Of course.” Hercules nodded, “I can be your...guide.”

“But I do not speak English well.”

“And I don’t speak French well.” Hercules raised an eyebrow. Lafayette beamed, “So move in. At least for a bit – until you’re up on your feet.”

Lafayette nodded once, “If...you sure.”

“I am sure.” Hercules grinned, “One hundred percent.”

***

Lafayette and Hercules have been living together for nearly five months now.

Lafayette found a job a month into living with Hercules – as a chef at a small diner. The only thing he has to really do is read a piece of paper to see people’s orders. He mainly got that specific job to avoid speaking as much as possible.

He also easily got the job because he’s French. Apparently French people hold a culinary stereotype in America. Good thing Lafayette holds up to those stereotypes.

Lafayette has also been working at English – he speaks it a lot more, now. And he strings together proper sentences. He occasionally needs help from Alexander when he’s around, and he sometimes forgets words, but it’s better.

Plus, Hercules has been learning French a little bit. He’s slower since he isn’t surrounded by the language but it brings Lafayette great joy to hear simple things like ‘bonjour’ in the morning or ‘bon nuit’ when they’re about to go to bed.

And, also, Lafayette has fallen a bit too hard for Hercules.

The man can’t do anything with Lafayette’s heart pounding. And, to top it all off, Hercules is a very, very affectionate guy. He’s always touching Lafayette in one way or another and Lafayette is nearly 100% sure that Hercules is out to kill him.

“You’re whipped.” Lafayette rolled his eyes at a new friend he had made, Thomas Jefferson. He was introduced to him via Hercules. Alexander had thoroughly warned Lafayette to not get involved with him but Thomas spoke to him in French and, well, Lafayette was sold.

He needs as many French and English speaking-friends as possible.

“I know.” Lafayette groaned quietly, rubbing his eyes. Thomas is one of the only people he can gush to about Hercules. He drops subtle hints to Alexander and John but nothing too extreme. It’s not that he doesn’t trust them but...

Yeah, no, he doesn’t trust them.

“I need help.” Lafayette confessed, “bad.”

“Clearly.” Thomas snorted, “Just kiss him, dude.”

Lafayette’s eyes widened, “Are you crazy, mon ami?” He demanded, “Non! He is my roommate. There is no way I will risk it.”

“James and I began to date that way!” Thomas exclaimed softly. He disturbed the peace of a few people sitting at a table next to them. Thomas didn’t care.

“Well, I am not you. And also not James.”

Thomas sighed, “You can’t keep pining. It isn’t healthy.”

“I will do as I please.” Lafayette looked down at his phone as it buzzed.

“Lemme guess; speak of the devil?”

Lafayette rolled his eyes, “More like angel.” He murmured. Then nodded, “Oui. He just finished work. Needs to go to the store and wants me to go with him.”

“Romantic.” Thomas joked.

Lafayette shook his head, standing up as he grabbed his jacket that he slung on the back of it, “I will see you around?”

“Always.” Thomas nodded.

Lafayette sent him one last smile and walked outside, beginning down the street towards the grocery store he and Hercules always go to.  Thankfully it isn’t far and he gets there fairly quickly. Hercules is there, waiting outside, looking down at his phone.

“Bonjour!” Lafayette exclaimed.

Hercules looked up quickly, shocked and then beaming, “Bonjour!” He greeted – he still sounds so cute when he speaks French. Hercules walked up to him, wrapped the man in a tight hug. Lafayette almost melted. “ We need...stuff. Stuff. Uh,” Hercules’ eyebrows furrowed, “Stuff for dinner. My moms are coming around – brother, too. Hugh. I told you about him, right?”

Lafayette nodded and stuffed his hands into the sweater he’s wearing. He’s not sure where it came from, but it’s a bit big on him around his shoulders and chest. Hercules’, probably. How it got into his laundry beats him.

“You’ll help me, right? Cook?” Hercules asked as he opened the grocery store’s door for Lafayette. Lafayette stepped in and smiled softly. Hercules can cook decently. Small things, that is. He’s nearly clueless with everything else.

“Oui. Of course. You are very last minute, non?” Lafayette raised an eyebrow, “You did not even tell me.”

“They didn’t tell me!” Hercules laughed. He grabbed a cart.

“Ah. So they are a lot like you, then?” Hercules cocked his head, “Last minute.”

Hercules narrowed his eyes playfully, “I’m not last minute usually.”

“Hercules, my dear friend,” Lafayette sighed dramatically, “You finished a large sewing project that...was due...” Lafayette thought for a second, “The next day...in one night...because you had forgotten.”

“That...” Hercules pointed a finger. He leaned against the cart as the two walked, “Was just forgetfulness.”

“Last-minuteness.”

Hercules smiled at Lafayette – wide, genuine, happy. Hes been feeling a lot more...alive since he had met Lafayette. Hercules has never been depressed perse, nothing serious, but he just felt out of the loop. All of his friends were dating, marrying, having kids, and he was...there.

Single, forgotten most of the time. Who wants to invite their friend around to third wheel?

(John and Alexander – that’s who. Bless their souls.)

But aside from that, he was alone most of the time. No partner. Just himself.

It brought him down – especially when John and Alexander moved out. It wasn’t sudden or anything, they were talking about it for a year, but it still sucked.

Now he has Lafayette, though.

Laf is single -for now – and amazing company. He’s hilarious, too, even when he isn’t speaking. He makes a lot of facial expressions. It’s how he would express himself when he didn’t know English too well. Its become a habit now.

So it’s nice. It’s nice having someone around him who isn’t planning a wedding, who isn’t celebrating their 6 th anniversary with their loved one, who isn’t expecting a baby...

Just him and Lafayette.

‘Course, Hercules had to go and fuck it up by catching feelings for the beautiful bastard.

Asshole.

Too pretty for his own good.

“What are you making?” Lafayette asked, and then, “What are we making?”

“I dunno. Thought you could whip up some fancy French dish.” Hercules shrugged. Lafayette looked back at him and smiled.

“That can be arranged.” He said, “Any allergies?”

“Nah.”

“Okay. We can make _Jambon persillé_?” He suggested softly, “It does not look very appetizing but it is very good.”

“What’s in it?”

“Jambon – erm...” Lafayette bit down on his lip. They walked past the meat isle, picked up ham, “This.”

“Ham?”

“Oui. And Parsley.” Lafayette then shook his head and laid the ham down, “Non.”

“No? Why?”

“Not enough. Too little for a family.” Lafayette bit his thumb, “How long do we have?”

“Five hours.” Hercules looked down at his phone, “Four hours and thirty minutes.”

“Okay. Let us do _Soupe au Pistou_. It is soup – very good. Simple.” Lafayette bounced on his heels, “And I will make some pastries, too. For dessert.” 

“You don’t have to go all out.” Hercules smiled softly, “It’s just my family. They’ll be content with literally anything.”

“Nonsense!” Lafayette exclaimed. An old lady shot them an odd look. Lafayette smiled charmingly at her and the odd look was instantly replaced with a bright smile. Lafayette turned back to Hercules, “First impressions and all of that. Besides, I am French. It is in my blood to impress.”

_You impress everyone already_ , Hercules didn’t say.

“If you’re certain.” He settled on saying.

“One hundred percent.” Lafayette smiled – bright. It set Hercules’ heart on fire.

***

“This is absolutely amazing.” Hercules’ mother, Meghan, said to him. She just took one bite of the soup – it isn’t the best thing Lafayette has ever made and he picked it apart until he couldn’t anymore. So hearing a compliment raised his mood significantly.

“It really is.” Hercules’ other mother, Yazmine, nodded in agreement with her wife, “Are you a chef?”

“He is.” Hercules answered for Lafayette – proud. He’s proud. Like a boasting boyfriend. Hugh raised an eyebrow, flicking his eyes towards Lafayette questioningly. Hercules flushed but shook his head no. They aren’t dating. Sadly.

“Well, good thing.” Meghan beamed. Lafayette beamed back.

Hugh, like the big brother he is, smirked, “You two are cute. How long’ve you been together?”

Hercules sent him a look. And if looks could kill...

Yazmine and Meghan’s eyes widened in surprise but excitement. Lafayette spoke quickly in French first, and then cleared his throat, “We are not together.”

“Seems like it. Y’all act like a married couple. Worse than moms over there.” He pointed a spoon at his parents.

“Well we aren’t.” Hercules rushed. Sharp.

Lafayette flinched slightly. Does the thought repulse him so much?

Well, of course it does.  _Of course it does._

He didn’t feel hungry anymore.

Lafayette stayed silent the rest of the night. He watched Hugh and Hercules go head-to-head in Just Dance, Meghan and Yazmine flirted like teenagers, and whenever Hercules asked what was wrong he would speak softly, say ‘just tired. Overwhelmed.’.

It wasn’t a lie, exactly.

He is tired. He is overwhelmed.

Also sad.

Sad because, well, obviously Hercules doesn’t like him and obviously the thought of it is disgusting to him. Lafayette is an immigrant from France who messes up his English sentences frequently.

Also sad because he misses his family.

No one here knows his story, really. No one asked. Well, Hercules did once. They were laying on the couch – on opposite ends – and Hercules murmured ‘tell me about your family’.

Lafayette simply said, ‘I am leaving them in the past.’

He shouldn’t have.

He can’t.

Hercules bid farewell to his family. His smile wiped away as soon as they left and he turned to Lafayette who was standing up, about to retire to his bedroom for the night, “What’s wrong?” He asked for the third time tonight.

Lafayette plastered on a fake smile and rubbed his eyes for effect, “I am tired, mon ami.” He said. Crossed his arms over his torso.

“I don’t believe you, Laf.” Hercules’ eyebrows furrowed and he stepped closer to Lafayette, looking down at him. Lafayette cleared his throat and looked down at the floor, “You were fine all day until dinner. You didn’t even eat anything.”

“It was not good.”

“It was amazing.” Hercules said, “And you know it was.”

“It was not my best.” Lafayette sighed and shook his head.

“It was good enough to eat. Hugh had four bowls. Four!” Hercules exclaimed, “You couldn’t down half of one and you’re the biggest foodie I know. Something is wrong and I want to know what it is.” Hercules grabbed Lafayette’s hand where it sat on his torso, pulled it, squeezed it, “You’re my friend, Laf.”

“Friend.” Lafayette whispered. The word caught in his throat.

Hercules’ eyebrows furrowed, “Is that...a problem?”

He felt anxious now – did Lafayette not want anything to do with Hercules? Was even a ‘friend’ title pushing over the boundaries? Here Hercules was, planning a damn future with the asshole in his brain, and he didn’t even think of them as frin—,

And then Lafayette pressed his lips to Hercules.

He took Thomas’ shitty advice.

And just fucking _kissed him_.

As soon as it happened, it was over. Lafayette took a large step back, “Yeah. It is a problem.” He said simply, turned on his heel and walked towards his bedroom door.

Hercules raised his hand and touched his lips as Lafayette’s door slammed.

***

Lafayette was dreading seeing Hercules.

It was a dumb thing to do. Hercules had already clearly shown no interest, non at all, but Lafayette had to be dramatic and take Thomas’ dramatic advice. Fucking Thomas. Lafayette made a mental reminder to plan the bastard’s funeral.

He briefly remembers Thomas telling Lafayette to dress up as the grim reaper at his funeral – but, like, a magenta grim reaper. With glitter.

He’ll keep that in mind.

Lafayette could hear Hercules walking around, muttering something. He’s either talking to himself or talking to someone on the phone. Lafayette isn’t sure. But since he seems distracted, he hope that he’ll be able to rush to the bathroom to shower and avoid him as much as he can today.

He stood up slowly, pulled on a sweater – not Hercules’ this time. It felt inappropriate.

He made his way towards his bedroom door and pulled it open, flinched when it hit against the wall. Hercules stopped speaking and Lafayette made a mad dash to the bathroom. Right before he entered, Hercules grabbed his wrist.

When had he started following him?

“Laf.” Hercules spoke sternly but still soft. Lafayette sighed, “You can’t run away.”

“I can. And I tried.” Lafayette looked down, “Listen, I know it was inappropriate and I will be out by tomorrow. Do not fret.”

“Out by tomorrow?” Hercules asked, “Laf, I don’t want you to leave.”

Lafayette turned to face him. Stared into his eyes. His annoyingly beautiful eyes. “I kissed you.”

“Yeah.” Hercules nodded. He kept his hand on Lafayette’s wrist, “I know.”

“And we are simply friends.”

“Unless...” Hercules cleared his throat, “You want to be more?”

Lafayette stared at him blanky, “Of course I want to be more. That is the whole reason I kissed you. Have you not been listen—,”

And then Hercules kissed him.

Lafayette’s heart jumped – just like it had done the first time. This time it wasn’t from guilt, though. Hercules kissed him back. He likes him back, right? Surely...

Lafayette raised his hand, curled Hercules’ shirt in them and kissed back eagerly, as if he were touch starved.

“I have...” Hercules pulled away, just slightly. Their lips are still brushed together. Lafayette’s eyes still closed, “wanted to do that since I met you.”

“You have?” Their breath mingled, deep and quick. Lafayette still had Hercules’ shirt fisted in his hands. He played with it softly.

“Yeah. You were beautiful. Still are. Obviously.” Hercules’ eyes flickered across Lafayette’s face. Lafayette opened his eyes slowly, cheeks flushed.

“But you...” Lafayette paused, “You seemed so against dating me.”

“What?” Hercules murmured.

“Last night.” Lafayette said, “You got mad at your broth—,”

“Oh.” Hercules snorted and raised his hand, pressing his palm against Lafayette’s cheek. Lafayette pushed into it. Smiled. “I didn’t want you to catch on that I liked you. It was easy to tell, apparently. Hugh is a terrible judge of character so if he knew...”

“Oh.” Lafayette looked down, “Well, now I feel silly.”

“Don’t.” Hercules rubbed Lafayette’s cheek with his thumb. Lafayette looked at him through eyelashes, then pressed another kiss to Hercules’ lips. Gentle, this time.

“You know...” Lafayette said slowly, “I thought that moving to America was...a very bad idea.” He laid his hand on top of the hand that Hercules’ has on his cheek, “But...now I realize that it is one of the best decisions I have ever made.”

“That so?” Hercules grinned – teasingly. He rubbed their noses together.

Lafayette nodded, “Oui.”

“Well, running late to work that day was one of the best decisions I have ever made, apparently.” He joked – only somewhat.

“The world is weird, non?”

“Yeah. Works in strange ways.” Hercules kissed Lafayette’s nose and then pulled away, “Are you hungry?”

Lafayette nodded.

“Good. I made pancakes.”

Lafayette then smiled, linked their hands together, “Your pancakes suck.”

Hercules snorted, “Drown them in syrup.”

“I plan on it.”

“Pretentious French asshole.”

“Sh. You _like me_.” Lafayette said – he sounded like a teenager who was teasing his friend about liking someone.

“I do.” Hercules nodded. Lafayette beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> *claps* ya!  
> I really, really needed some mullette fluff bc there's not enough fan art/fan fictions of them in general. Where are they? GIMME!!  
> So, here you guys go. A surprisingly rare ship.  
> (mainly bc people focus on Lams. GIVE LAF AND HERC SOME LOVE OR SO GOD HELP ME!!!!)  
> Speaking of rare ships: y'all know what I need more of? Pheacker. I KNOW, I KNOW, Eacker killed Philip BUT Aaron killed Alexander and you see enough fan fiction about //them//. So I want a High School Pheacker AU on my desk by tomorrow morning.  
> (Also I know that Oak is shorter than Daveed therefore making Hercules shorter than Lafayette but let's just roll with it)


End file.
